This disclosure relates to systems which can apply a load (e.g. a cyclical load) to a material in order to, for example, determine various characteristics of the material. These types of systems are sold by The Electro Force® Systems Group of Bose Corporation. An example of this type of system is the ElectraForce® 3200 Test Instrument. A linear electromagnetic motor is used to apply the load to the material. A sensor (e.g. a load cell) measures an output of the system while the material is under the load and provides a feedback signal which is used in controlling operation of the motor. Relatively high-frequency resonances and phase delay introduced into the sensor by the system and/or the material being tested can cause the feedback signal to negatively impact the operation of the motor.